Best friends and Stalkers
by Littlebooks
Summary: Hi, I'm Miranda Delhi and I'm in love with my best friend Quil. That was, until he totally abandon me for the stupid group of hulk-size idiots. Now I'm alone, once again. Except for this annoying kid, Seth, who keeps stalking me.
1. Chapter 1

The bell ringed.

'Ah lunch at last' I didn't know if I could take another minute of listening of how to solve for X using the quadratic formula. As if I would ever use it in my lifetime. I gathered up my stuff and headed for the cafeteria to meet Quill.

'Ah, Quill. where shall I started? I met him at the local drug store where I was contemplating on whether or not I should starve for a couple hours or buy the weekly Manga.' Yes I am a Manga freak. Formally an anime freak but since I moved here to La push I haven't had much Internet access.

I moved here one and a half year ago when my parents died in a car crash. Since then I have been living with my legal guardian. My aunt, Lindy. She pulls two jobs in able to support us both. I feel like I should help out also. you know get a job. But she refuses to let me saying that school is more important than work. To add more to my guilt she gives me a weekly allowance, "To buy things that you need." she says. So I buy Manga.

Anyway I was standing in front of the graphic novel section carefully planing out my food in take for the week when Quill showed up.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Quil had said to me, unfortunately I was completely oblivious to the fact he was talking to me, cause I was, of course, in deep thought.<p>

"So you like Manga!" He said a little louder, snapping me out of my concentration.

I turned and glared at him. "Do you mind I'm going through a starvation or entertainment situation here!" I snapped and turn back and continued where I left off. Until I saw a hand reach over and grabbed the last Manga, my Manga.

"Well, I was going to say we can share this, seeing that I was going to purchase it but..." He drifted off, seeming as if he were pondering what he should do.

I stared wide eye and started weighing the possibilities. Dignity or entertainment. Dignity. Entertainment. 'Ah, screw it.'

"I'm Miranda, I moved here a couple months ago. Do you wanna be friends?" I asked hopefully while giving him my best smile.

"Ehhh...I don't know..." he ponder still.

"Please!" I said through gritted teeth make my smile becoming more of a scowl.

He studied me. "On one condition." He finally said smiling.

"What?" dropping the smile/scowl into a blank look.

"We really do become friends." I stared at him, baffled.

"Yea..." I said dumbstruck but hopeful.

"Promise?" his face holding some doubt.

"I pinky promise." I smiled. he let out a sigh.

"Good, cause I was getting tired of reading Manga by myself." he said

"Ditto." I said. We both laughed.

And thus began our great friendship.

* * *

><p>I enter the cafeteria with my eyes scanned over random people and spotted, Quill, sitting at a corner table. I eagerly walked over smiling.<p>

"Hey Quill." He looked up and I was shocked. He look horrible.

His hair was a mess, obvious hadn't been comb, and he had bags under his eyes that were beginning to turning purple. I slowly sat down across from him. "What's wrong?" I ask worried. 'I never seen him like this before.'

"Nothing, I'm fine." he looked at me giving me a lopsided smile. But I wasn't backing down.

"Quill?" I whined "Tell me."

"It's nothing." He shrugged

I huffed frustrated. 'OK if he wants to play it like that...'

"Quill Ateara, you tell me what's wrong right now." I hissed getting angry by his unwillingness to share his problem.

"So, how was algebra?" He grinned trying to change the subject.

"If you think I'm letting this go, you're dead wrong." I said glaring at him.

He sigh finally figuring out that I was not going to drop this -whatever it was, until he tells me what made him fall into this state. He looked across the cafeteria and made a face that resembles a puppy that was just kicked by it's owner. I followed his gaze and saw what his was pouting at.

Giant, muscular men. Because there was no way they could be consider as high schoolers. They were just too huge, enormous, gigantic, mammoth-sized, massive, super colossal, tremendous, almost hulk size. 'Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating, but they were huge!' They were all sitting at the same table.

"So, what about them? Are they bullying you?" I ask shooting them a dirty look. But they were too busy joking around to notice.

"No." He whispered

"Then what?" I asked not at all seeing how they were related to his situation.

"Look." He said "Don't you recognized anyone new?"

I looked over again, closer this time and picked up on what he was talking about.

I saw the usual: Jared, Paul, and Embry at the table. But there was also and one extra person. Jacob Black. My head snapped back to Quill. "Are you alright." I said knowing that Jacob was his last close friend after Embry had left their group to hang out with the hulk size men.

"No. I'm worried about their strange behavior, and transformation, and I'm scared...scared that I might be next." He admitted.

"Don't worry. You won't be." I said not believing, even for a second, that sweet little Quil can become hulk-size beast.

"And if they would rather hang out with a whole bunch of guys who care more about their muscles than a true friend then they don't deserve you." I said trying to cheer him up. "Beside you got me." I said reaching over and putting my hand on top of his, giving him my best 'cheer up' smile.

He let out a sigh of relief. "You're right." He smiled, his eyes shining brightly as he grasped my hand. My heart jumped and I blushed and looked down.

"So in algebra, we were trying to find X again." I blurted out without thinking. He laughed.

"Math really needs to move on and find another girlfriend cause it's obvious that his X isn't coming back." Quil chuckled.

"I agree, we need to stop looking for her, before she files a restraining order for stalking." I laughed, he laughed as well. We continued our little lunch room chat about nothing in particular.

Yup. I'm Miranda Delhi and I have a huge crush on my best friend Quill Ateara.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>

**So this is pretty much my first story ever -well besides English class, but that doesn't count.**

**Anyway due to that I will be messing around a bit with the stories after they're uploaded, editing etc. And my updates will be a little slow.**

**I have really bad writers block sometimes :(**

**But as my readers you would be a big help with pointing out flaws within the story and giving me some ideas. =]**

**Also I'm not sure when I'm gonna to throw Seth in here, possibly in the next 2, 3 chapters.**

**& last but not least:**

**I hoped you enjoy it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p><em>I rather waltz than just walk through the forest<em>

_The trees keep the tempo and they sway in time._

-Plant life, Owl City.

* * *

><p>Two weeks.<p>

It's been two weeks, 6 hours, 28 minutes, and 6 seconds to be exact since Quil has gone missing. Well I guess missing wouldn't be the correct term. More like disappeared vanished. And the worst part is that no one even cares! I mean I get that Quil doesn't have much friends but you would think that at least his parents would care. Wrong. And how would I know? Well lets see I've been calling his house everyday to see if he's there, I even went over to his house a couple times but I only get, "He's out" or, "He went on an errand" and the one I like best "He's out with friends." 'Like seriously, I'm right here and even if he did he wouldn't completely leave me out of the loop -abandon me. Would he?' I sighed frustrated. 'No.' I thought, furrowing my brow as all traces of doubt left me. 'No he wouldn't. I know Quil. He would call or at least leave some sort of note or message. Like those people do before they die or get abducted. I mean some sort of clue would be greatly appreciated.' So that's why I have come to the conclusion that he has completely disappeared off the face of this planet. 'I should really go look for him. He's probably somewhere up in space, reading Manga or something.' I thought smiling. 'I'll have to contact NASA and...'

"Ms. Delhi, what is the answer to number 12?" I inwardly groaned. I have completely spaced out and in the middle of class too. Now everyone was looking at me. 'Alright, alright. Just play it cool and you'll be fine.'

"Umm..." I said racking my brain to find out what the heck Mrs. Jones was talking about. Then completely blanked out realizing that I have no idea what class I'm in, hence it was impossible to know what subject we're talking about, let alone the answer to number 12.

"I'm waiting Ms. Delhi." Mrs. Jones said impatiently. 'Geez, you would think since she's waiting she could as least wait till you've thought of an answer instead of interrupting your thoughts.' I grimace, inwardly kick myself for getting side tracked again.

"X equals 24." Brady said. I shoot him a 'thank you' look, he smiled. 'Sweet little underclassmen Brady. Always looking out for your senior aren't you.'

"Thank you, Mr. Sharma. But I didn't ask you." Mrs. Jones said bitterly. He shrugged. As soon as she turned back to the board I made a face and stuck my tongue out at her. 'What crawled up her butt today? Well whatever, I don't have time to figure that out. I have to located Quil whatever in the cosmos he is.'

* * *

><p>The bell rung for lunch. I didn't go to the cafeteria like I always did. There was no point, really. I only went for Quil and since he's not there, I'm not going. I headed to the library instead. I had to get some homework done before my next class anyways. I was to busy spacing off at home to do it. 'I swear, sometimes it's like I have the (3 second) attention span of goldfish.' I finally arrived at the library. I threw my books down on the table to and sat down get some serious work done.<p>

* * *

><p>-45 minutes later-<p>

The bell rung and I snapped out of my thoughts. I looked down at my paper. #25. ' What the heck was I doing!' I started panicking. What's wrong with number 25, it's is a good number, you would think, and it would be except there was 70 questions and now 6th period is starting and I don't even have half of them done. I mentally kicked myself again as I grab my scatter papers and shoved them into my textbook and started rushing to class.

'Omg omg omg, Mr. Cites is going to kill me.' I dreaded. Then I stopped. 'He can't kill me if I'm not there.' I pondered this idea for a second and look outside the window of the hallway I was in. It wasn't raining, not yet at least. 'If I leave now, I'll have more then enough time to complete my homework and day dream all I want.' I smiled wickedly as I put my plan into action. I tip toed down the hall and carefully opened the door at the end of the hallway and snuck outside.

* * *

><p>"Freedom!"<p>

I celebrated. 'But where to go?' I couldn't go home, Lindy was there -probably getting some shut eye before her next shift. If I went anywhere in town they be questioning me as to why I'm not in school.' I muse about what to do.

'The woods.' I smiled brightly. 'There would be no one there so I don't have to worry about anyone finding me, cause who walks around the wood these days, unless you're like me and trying to skip class.'

I skipped into the woods still excited over my brilliant idea or maybe is was the adrenaline. 'Now to look for a place to sit and get started.' The ground was all wet and mushy from the constant rain. 'Ugh, I really wish I had some sort of blanket or something to sit on.' I scowled at the muddy ground. 'Oh well.' I threw my backpack on the ground and sat on it. 'Now time to get some serious work done.'

* * *

><p>'Dang.'<p>

I caught myself looking at the sky. I looked down at my paper. #55. I sighed. This was not going as planned. My stomach growled. 'How long have I been out here?' I contemplate. Judging my the shadow that was being cast by the trees I would guess it to be 6pm. I was a girl scout in my younger days who would have thought it'd turn out handed later on in life. I sighed and began to gather my stuff once again.

'Oh well, at least I have become one with nature.' I thought as I began trudging back to civilization. The sun was close to setting so it was getting kind of dark. 'What should I eat? There's still some left over pasta if I mix that with some...' I froze as I heard rustling in the bushes. 'Chill out Randi, it's probably a rabbit or something.' I said trying to calm myself down. I stared at the bush where the noise was coming waiting for a rabbit or some sort of small animal to jump out. Instead a giant figure walk out and started walking towards me.

I screamed. A blood curdling scream. It shocked the huge figure -whatever it was. And scared for my life I ran. My heart racing.

"Wait." A booming voice said. I heard heavy footsteps behind me. I shut my eyes and ran faster. "Miranda." Everything began to become a blur as I race down the forest. Then the worst possible thing that could happen, happened. I tripped.

'NO!' I thought as the ground slapped me in the face. 'Please, don't let this be like the scary movies Where I end up twisting my ankle, and resort to crawling while my killer slowly walks up and puts an axe in my back.' I pleaded to God. 'Please, please, please!' But before I even got a chance to get up and test out my legs. It came.

"Are you ok?" It asked concerned. I flipped my body over. If I was gonna die I wanted to see the blockhead who was going to do it. But by this time it was too dark to see anything clearly. I only saw it reached out towards me and I quickly slapped it's hand away. It hurt me more that it hurt it.

"What do you want?!" I said I shouted scowling, while rubbing my hand.

"To see if you're okay, Randi." It said sounding hurt. There was only one other person who called me by that nickname.

"Quil." I said. Squinting to studying the figure. He was shirtless, barefooted, and wearing shorts. 'Thank god he wasn't naked.' I thought blushing.

"Bingo." He chuckled. I smiled, staring at him. Relief washed over me followed by anger. "Where that hell have you been?!" I said in a cracked voice. 'Don't get me wrong. I'm happy that he's okay but pissed that he wasn't floating somewhere in the galaxy.'

"Sorry, I was...out." He said his face getting serious.

"Out." I began chuckling he started to do so as well, but awkwardly. I started laughing harder muffling the sound of his awarded laugh and then I snapped. "Out where, with who, and when! And why were you chasing me?" I know I was nagging and it wasn't any of my business but I couldn't help it.

I sat up straight, crossed my arms and glared at him, waiting for an answer. His face scrunched up. "Well?" I said, now knowing how Mrs. Jones felt earlier today. He finally spoke. "I was in the woods with the guys. And I saw you and I wanted to say hi. So...hi." He grinned -seeming proud of his little lie.

I started laughing again. "Miranda?" He said looking concerned. I got up dusted myself off, stopped laughing and looked at him. "When Quil, the real Quil, comes back let me know." I smile and turn around and started walking away, shutting my eyes.

"Randi." I felt a hand grab my forearm and turn me around. I opened my eye and started to protest only to see that I was looking at a huge, tan chest. I knew I was short (4'11) but this was ridiculous. Could Quil, my Quil have gone hulk-size, while I wasn't looking? I shut my eyes. 'No, no, no, no, no. Not possible. Not Quil.' I tried to reason with myself.

"Miranda?" I opened. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Of course I am." I replied with a blank look. He studied me. "No, you're not."

"No, you're not." I countered.

"What?" he said confused. I closed my eyes again, letting it all sink in.

"Look, I know that it sucks to have no guys friends to hang out with. But doing drugs is not the way to go about it, and it doesn't solve anything." I said after a while.

He started at me hard. "What are you talking about?" He finally asked flabbergasted.

"This." I said referring to his body with my hand. "Seriously Quil I thought you knew better." I said concerned. "I kept telling myself not to worry too much about you cause you always seem to stay out of trouble. But now..." I sighed, shutting my eyes, in effort to try and stop the tears from welling out. "I just don't know anymore." I took a deep breath, calming myself down, opening my eyes again.

"You don't know what your talk about." He answered firmly.

"What do you mean? You're standing right in front of me. You've become...different," Not being able to think of a better word to explain the sudden change. "into one of the hulks."

"You don't know what you're talk about." He repeated. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, why haven't you've returned any of my phone calls?" I question seeing that I was getting nowhere with my previous accusation.

"I couldn't." He answered while staring blankly into the forest behind me.

"Why?" I said getting frustrated the lack of details in his answers.

"I was out with Jacob and Embry." He put simply.

I stared at him with a scowl. "So I assume they held you down for two weeks, then." I responded dryly.

"Sort of." He said looking at me, his face breaking into a smile.

"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes and deciding to drop it for now. "I got the new Manga and I've been trying to get a hold of you, so we can read it together." I said changing the subject. I reached for my book bag -which had fell on the floor.

He looked back at the forest. "Randi, I can't read it with you." I stop rummaging through my bag and looked at him. "What do you mean. We always read it together." His face twisted in what looked like pain. He shut his eyes and breath calmly. "I can't." He repeated. "Well. I know that. I'm asking why?"****  
><strong>**

"I just can't." He said pulling his brows together. It was as if he was concentrating on something, listening to someone. "Well, okay." I said confused. "Mr. Cites gave us a 70 question review. I got an extra packet for you if you wanna go over it later at..."

"I can't." He said again. "Why?" I said, only to be greeted with the same answer. "I just can't."

"Well," I said while putting my book bag on. "What can we do?"

"Nothing." He said with a scrutinized look. "What are you saying." I asked confused.

"I'm saying we can't hang out anymore." I stared at him with furrowed brows. He stated "And we can't be friends anymore." He responded.

I stared at him amazed at what he just said. "You're joking right?" I forced a smile desperately wishing he was.

"No." He replied, finally looking at me with serious eyes.

"Why?" I responded my voice starting to break.

"You wouldn't understand. But it's for your own good, trust me." He smiled, his face still hard.

"Quil, you don't have to be like them. You can make new friends. Like Michael or Peter." I started blabbing. Knowing that I sounded like an idiot. 'They're probably brainwashed him or something. I have to talk some sense into him.'

"Don't worry. it's better this way." He smiled 'Better,' I thought hysterically. "How is losing my one and only friend better for me?" I questioned. "How is it better for you?" I said glancing over his body again.

"Quil, you've obviously brainwashed. So you have no idea what you talking about. Please just come with me and we'll get you brain all nice and dirty again." I pleaded

"You don't know what your talking about." He said again, his face completely serious again.

"You're not the Quil I know. So we gotta get you fixed." I grab his arm which was burn hot for some reason 'probably heatstroke. but then again who get heatstroke in La push? He should be freezing his butt off especially because of his lack of clothes.' I proceeded to pull him, which was, of course, futile. He just wouldn't budge.

"I'm fine." He said pulling his arm out of my grasp. I saw a flicker of anger in his eyes. "I've just...hit puberty." He defended himself, his lips turning down into a scowl, as he started to shake a little. "And I am fixed. I'm perfectly fine." He said through gritted teeth.

"Ha!" I had to laugh at that one. "You disappear for two weeks, come back hulk-size and expect me to believe that you've just gone through puberty? Do I look that dumb!" I yelled. I really hate raising my voice but it seems that he isn't hearing me well, because the only thing he kept repeating was. "You don't know what you're talking about." As if right on cue. He started shaking faster.

"I don't need you nagging me about whether I'm 'normal' or not. I have enough if that okay. So just go! Leave!" He yelled. His voice seeming to shake the whole forest. Fear gripped me and I started to back away. "Go back to your house and read your little Manga and stop butting into other peoples business." He growled.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I threw my hands up frustrated. "AARRRGGGG! Fine then if you wanna mess around and acted like an idiot, don't expect me to just stand here watching!" With that I turn around and stomped away. He didn't follow.

* * *

><p>I wasn't exactly sure where I was going or the exact moment I starting crying. I just felt hot tears racing down my face as I meandered around. It had started raining or maybe it was raining before. I couldn't exactly remember. Although by now I was already soaked to the bone. It was at that moment that I had also noticed that I was completely and utterly lost. Exhausted, I sat down under a tree and realized how numb I felt, emotionally and physically. I pull my knees up to my chest, crossed my arms and leaned my head against them and started sobbing. 'How could he leave me?' I thought. 'We're best friends, we were best friends' I thought bitterly. 'That jerk! Why do I even care about this, he left me so it should be over, our friendship, our laughter, our memories, these feelings. All of them should just disappear! I wanna disappear.' I thought miserably as I drifted to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>'Warm.'<p>

Was my first thought. 'So warm, like a blanket.' I thought trying to figure out where the sudden heat was coming from. I started to become aware of where I was. I could hear birds chirping and the rustling of trees. 'Was that the wind blowing through them making their leaves dance? And if it was why couldn't I feel it tickling my skin.' Then it dawned me, I was moving, or rather something was moving me. My eyes flew opened.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger =]<strong>

**you know what to do.**

**R&R**

**Tell me what you love/hated or what you want to see in the next chapter.**

**It would be greatly appreciated. =]**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p><em>Relax your back and let the noise sing you to sleep in my arms.<em>

_If you awake before we arrive I will carry you down and I won't make a sound._

Air Traffic, Owl City

* * *

><p>Everything was a blur at first. All I saw was this big brown blob, and the dark sky above me. I blinked a couple times to adjust my eyes. A big, tan, hulk took place of the brown blob. 'I must still be dreaming.' I sighed and closed my eyes, feeling drained of all feelings again. I really didn't want deal with another guy on drugs, especially not in my dreams. I felt myself being adjusted in his arm to a more comfortable position. I smile and sighed as sleep started to take over.<p>

Then reality smacked me in the face, my eyes flew open again. I realized that I was wide awake and I was really being carried. He was the warm blanket feeling. I looked up at him again. This time our eyes met. He grinned at me and all I could do is stare at him -my mouth a gap. 'Wow, he has a gorgeous smile.' I thought, feeling myself starting to blush.

"Hey." He said, snapping me out of my thoughts, still grinning.

"Hi." I said meekly, my heart roaring at the sound of his voice. "Um.." I shifted started to feel awkward under his gaze and in his arms. "Can you put me down." I said, feeling completely self conscious of my weight and appearance. After all I did fall asleep in the forest. I must have been covered in dirt, leaves and mud.

"Yea, sure." He said still smiling, as he eased me onto the ground, not taking his eyes off me even of a second.

"Thanks." I replied awkwardly, still feeling the blush on my face. I broke eye contact averting my eyes to the ground and tucking a loose piece of hair behind my ear. "No problem." He replied. I could still feel his gaze on me, with what seem to be a permanent smile plastered onto his face.

'He hasn't stopped staring at me even for a second. What's the deal?' I thought. 'I never blush at anyone like this, save for Quil. It's probably because they look a lot like now.' I reasoned with my myself, as I looked up to meet his eyes again. As soon as I met his gaze, his eyes shined and dance. His whole face lit up. I couldn't keep his gaze. I eventually found myself looking at my feet, my face flushed with frustration and embarrassment. 'He's probably thinking: Oh my gosh did you fall asleep in the forest? What the hell is wrong with you? Just wait until I tell the other hulks about how messed up you looked.' I thought sorely.

Trying to avoid eye contact, I began looked around, while taking quick glances at him. He had dark russet skin, black hair and dark eyes that shined every time I met them. He was only wearing cut-off jeans with no shirt. He also had a tattoo on his right shoulder. He look just like Quil, almost. There was something different, but I couldn't place it. As I was looking around, I notice that I couldn't see anything that was more then 2 feet away. It was almost pitch black.

"I have to go." I said, looking back at him. His face drop. "I'll take you home." He offered, almost immediately. "No, it's alright. I'll be fine." I said, not wanting to be alone with him any longer then I had too. 'He makes me feel so awkward and ten time shyer than usual.'

"Are you sure?" He questioned seeming to really want to come with me. "It's kind of dark. You might get lost." His brows were knitted and his voice was full of concern. I was almost tempted to let him come along. But I shook my head, despite my hearts protest.

I looked at the sky once again. It's probably almost midnight. 'Lindy is going to kill me.' I looked back at the...the hulk. I had no idea what his name was or why he was carrying or where! 'This is just to weird.' I thought. "I'll be fine." I said finding myself trying to reassure him despite the weird circumstances. "I don't live that far and it's not that dark." I smiled shyly looking at the ground now. "But still..." He said seemly desperate yet defeated. I looked behind me and saw the street lights a couple feet away. "I'll be fine" I grumbled, starting to get feed up with his persistence.

"Um...okay then. But promise you'll call me whenever you need me." He said completely serious. "Ehh..." I wasn't sure how to respond. I don't even know him. Just then, as if he read my mind he said. "My name is Seth." He gave me that breathtaking smile again. "What's yours?" I felt my face getting hot again under his intense gaze. "I'm Miranda." I responded without thinking. "Miranda." He breath out my name like it was the most glorious thing ever. He stared at me with, what I can only describe as, awe. I stared back, not knowing what else to do. The only two things I was aware of was, one: my thundering heart. Two: how time seem to stand still whenever we looked at each other.

As usually my shyness got the best of me and I look away. "Well, then I should go now." I said looking back at him to give him a shy smile. "Okay." He smiled even though his eyes were full of sadness. I nodded dumbly and turned and walked away.

The wind seemed pretty pissed off, because it wouldn't stop blowing even for a second. I started to shiver, pulling my coat even tighter around me. I didn't realizing how cold it is or how warm Seth was.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is chapter three.<strong>

**You know what to do R&R**

**Tell me what you think.**

**AN: ****Reviews make updates com faster.**


End file.
